The invention herein relates to a simple, relatively inexpensive and easily operated means to provide and control ventilation in connection with a greenhouse.
It is an object of this invention to provide in connection with an air vent in a greenhouse, an inflatable member to control the air flow through said vent or to seal said vent.
It is a further object of the invention herein to provide in connection with a greenhouse a ridge vent and a side wall vent to induce air flow and have mounted adjacent said vents inflatable members having a common air supply for inflation of said members to adjust or close the vents.
More specifically it is an object of this invention to provide in connection with a greenhouse, a ridge vent and a side wall vent having a tubular inflatable member mounted adjacent each of said vents co-extensive therewith and arranged to seal said vents upon being inflated and a common air supply having lines running to said inflatable members.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following description made in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to similar parts throughout the several views.